Wasn't Always Like That
by Purple-Bumblebees
Summary: Skylar Clarkson knew James Diamond as a sweet, caring, and gentle boy. The two were best friends until James and his father moved to Minnesota, and later, L.A. One day, Skylar decides to pay a visit. What happens when she meets "Hollywood" James Diamond?
1. Skylar Clarkson

James Diamond.

When you hear this name, you think things like: Conceited, self-centered, only cares about himself.

He wasn't always like that. At one time, James cared so deeply about someone that you wouldn't recognize him.

Skylar Clarkson.

The blonde haired, blue eyes girl who James' heart belonged to.

_10 Years Ago_

_Six year old James Diamond sighed as he hopped out his father's van. "Buddy, why don't you take a walk down the road? Take a look at the new neighborhood." Mr. Diamond suggested to the young boy. James shrugged and started down the cracked sidewalk. _

_"Hi" James spun around to see a small girl. A smile crept on to James' face as he stared in to the girls clear blue eyes, her golden blonde ringlets framing her pale face. "Hi" James smiled "I'm Skylar, Skylar Clarkson" the girl held out her hand which James hesitantly shook "James Diamond". _

_"Did you just move here?" Skylar asked, slowly starting to walk down the sidewalk. James quickly followed and wacthed the girls small bare feet as she purposley stepped on each small crack. "Yeah" James nodded, "I can tell" Skylar giggled. "How?" James asked, turning to Skylar "I don't know" she shrugged "I just can". "Where did you move from?" Skylar asked "Nevada" James replied, grinning "This is Iowa, that's a long ride" Skylar pointed out. "I know" James shrugged "My dad moves around a lot". Skylar simply nodded "Where do you live?" she asked "Right there" James pointed to the tall white house and Skylar nodded._

_"My sister is probably looking for me, see you tomorrow" Skylar smiled as she ran back to the tall cream colored house. "See you" James called, smiling. _

_~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~_

_The next morning James jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes, hurrying to see Skylar. _

_"James, where are you going? It's 8 o' clock." Mr. Diamond called "To see a friend" James smiled as he closed the door._

_Running down the sidewalk, James beamed as the house came in to view. Slowing down his pace and catching his breath, James knocked on the front door. A tall dark haired girl answered the door and smiled "Hi, is Skylar here?" James asked "Yes she is, the little early bird. I'll go get her". The girl disapeared and moments later, Skylar appeared._

_"Hi James" Skylar smiled "Do you want to go to the park?" she asked "Okay" James smiled. Skylar closed the door behind her and started down the steps, James imediatly following her. "There's a park?" James asked "Sure, it's just about 10 minutes from here" Skylar shrugged. _

_After the expected ten minutes, James and Skylar arrived at the playground. "What do you want to go on?" Skylar asked "Do they have swings?" "Of course they do" Skylar smiled and grabbed James' hand, pulling him towards the swings. _

_~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~_

_Six Years Ago_

_Skylar knocked on James' front door, smiling as the door opened and James stood there. "Morning James" Skylar beamed "Morning Sky, ready?" James asked, closing the door behind him. Skylar nodded and adjusted her Elmo flat rim hat on top of her golden blonde curls as she followed James down the steps. _

_"Ready to get your butt whooped?" Skylar teased, shoving James' shoulder. James chuckled and shook his head "I don't think that's going to happen". Skylar stopped in her tracks, dropping her duffle bag and hocey stick on the sidewalk, and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow "Oh really?". James did the same and brought his face close to hers "Really"._

_Skylar smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him, beginning down the sidewalk once again. James chuckled and shook his head, following Skylar._

_As the two entered the ice rink, Skylar sat down on one of the benches. Lacing up her ice skates and taking James' hand, Skylar stepped on to the ice and smiled, releasing James' hand. "You ready?" Skylar asked, holding a hockey puck in her hands "You bet" James nodded. _

_The small girl smirked and dropped the puck on the ice, quickly hitting it with her stick and sending it flying in to the net. "That's no fair" James teased, skating farther out on the ice and quickly retreaving the puck. The two began their one on one game and by the end, both sat on the ice laughing so hard the tears streamed down their cheeks. _

_"We done?" James asked, standing up "I think so" Skylar shrugged. James held out his hand to Skylar, the smaller girl gripping his hand tightly as he pulled her up. The two unlaced their skates and headed out of the rink, beginning down the sidewalk once again. _

_"Hey Sky, why don't we go to your house?" James suggested, Skylar's face paled and she slowly shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea" she mumbled. James simply nodded "Do you want to head over to my house then?" he asked. Skylar nodded and smiled "Yeah"._

_The two continued down the sidewalk, Skylar purposely stepping on each crack as always while James kicked the pebbles crossing his path. Looking up from the pavement, James entire body stiffened, Skylar followed his gaze and she clenched her fists. _

_"Hey, Diamond! You got your girlfriend with you, I see!" Elliot Stark called, approaching the two. "Just shut up, Stark" James growled, Elliot mocked James' facial expessions "Just shut up" he mimicked. Skylar stepped forward and raised her fist "Unless you want your face re-arranged, I would shut up and screw off" she threatened. Elliot backed up slightly "You don't mean that" he squinted his eyes. Skylar stepped forwards and brought her fist higher in the air, causing Elliot to stumble backwards. _

_"Let's go" Skylar giggled, taking James' hand in hers and leading him down the sidewalk._

_Most people might think that Skylar was a tomboy. She was exactly the opposite though. She was some-what self consious of her hair and always left it down in it's perfect ringlets. Sure, she loved Sesame Street themed flat rim hats and was obsessed with Nike sneakers but she still only wore skinny jeans, short shorts denim shorts, and chain neclaces like any other girl. She was tough, and hard to get close to. Except, that is, for James who was truly the only person in the world that she trusted. _

_Arriving at James' house, the two dropped their duffle bags off in James' bedroom and headed to the back yard. "Hey James, are you going to enter the talent show?" Skylar asked, picking up a basketball. "I don't think so, what would I do?" James shrugged "You would sing" Skylar comfidently stated "You have an amazing voice" she insisted "No I don't" James shook his head. _

_Skylar dropped the ball on the ground and walked to James, placing her hands on either one of his shoulders and bringing her forehead to his. "James, you are my best friend and I'm going to tell you the truth. You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard. You could be famous" Skylar stated, her bright blue eyes shining. _

_"Hey James, Skylar, would you guys come here for a minute" Mr. Diamond called from the back porch. Mr. Diamond led the two in to the living room and instructed them to sit on the couch. "I thought it would be best if I told you two together" Mr. Diamond began "James, we're moving to Minnesota". _

_Skylar and James' faces dropped and James took Skylar's hand in his. "W- what?" James asked, voice shaking "I'm sorry, Buddy. But I got offered an amazing job position in Minnesota and I couldn't turn it down." Mr. Diamond explained. "When do we leave?" James whispered, clutching Skylar's hand tighter "Tomorrow morning at eleven"._

_Standing up without another word, James led Skylar to his room. Skylar sat down on the bed and tears threatened to spill as James brought his forehead to the wall. James spun around and sat on the bed, pulling Skylar close to him. The smaller girl immediatly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and burried her face in the crook of James' neck, finally releasing the tears. _

_"Sky, I can't leave you" James choked out, pulling Skylar closer to him. Skylar couldn't reply. She only latched her arms tighter around James' neck and the tears fell harder and harder. _

_The two sat there on James' bed, holding on to each other tighter by the hours that passed. "Sky, stay the night?" James whispered, tears slowing down. "Course I will" Skylar nodded. The two slowly pulled apart and Skylar brought her thumb to James' cheek, wiping a single tear. _

_**The Next Day**_

_"Hey James, you ready?" Mr. Diamond asked, hopping in the truck. "Be right there" James called, turning back to Skylar. "I can't believe you're leaving" Skylar frowned, her voice just above a whisper "Don't worry Sky, I'll never forget you" James cooed, wrapping his arms around Skylar._

_As the two pulled away, Skylar rested her forehead against James' and a single tear fell down her cheek. Slowly, Skylar brought her lips to James' savoring the last touch. As Skylar pulled away, she brought a had to James' cheek and kissed him quickly one more time. _

_"I love you, James" _

_"I love you too, Sky"_


	2. Logan Meets Skylar

**Present Day**

James Diamond flashed his million dollar smile at a group of new girls standing by the pool. To his delight, the girls giggled. "Hey James, my mom needs us back at the apartment for lunch" Kendall Knight called to James "Coming!" James replied, running through the lobby.

The two entered the apartment, they saw Carlos and Logan already sitting at the counter in the kitchen along side Katie. Mrs. Knight stood in front of them all, arms crossed. "I'm going out for the day. When I come back, I don't want to see **one **thing broken. Got it?" she spoke firmly, but still motherly as always. The five nodded. "Good, I love you" she smiled as she walked out of the apartment.

Katie was the first to move "I'm going to the lobby" she shrugged, walking out of the apartment. "**I'm **going to the park" Logan stated, following closely at Katie's heels. The remaining three turned to each other "To the pool!" they yelled in unison, jumping from their stools and grabbing their towels.

Logan sat under a large tree, reading a book. A leaf crunched beneath someone's feet and Logan's head shot up. A short teenage girl with blonde ringlets walked by, flip flops clicking with each step. "Hi" Logan stood up. The girl turned to him, bright blue eyes shining "Hi" she smiled.

"I'm Logan Mitchell" Logan politely held out his hand, sending a crooked grin to her "Skylar Clarkson" she shook his hand and warmly smiled. "Are you new here?" Logan asked, sitting down on a park bench, Skylar did the same and faced him "Yeah" she chuckled slightly "This may sound weird, but, I'm kinda looking for someone" Skylar finished. "Anyone I might know?" Logan asked.

Skylar pondered the thought for a minute and pursed her lips "I don't think so" she shrugged. Logan nodded and followed Skylar's gaze towards the pool. "Who's that?" Skylar asked, pointing to someone sitting poolside "That's James, one of my best friends" Logan shrugged.

Skylar's eyes filled with interest and she stood up "It was nice meeting you, Logan. See you around" she smiled, making her way in to the lobby.

As Skylar entered the lobby, her eyes searched the pool area. She slowly crept towards the door leading to the pool, holding on to the frame and leaning out. Skylar watched as James flirted with a red headed girl, she giggled slightly but her face dropped as James said something. The girl slapped James across the face, disgust on her face as she stalked off.

James simply smirked and walked over to three girls sitting at a table. He slyly smiled, saying something. Each girl scoffed and one after the other, stood up and stalked off.

Millions of thoughts ran through Skylar's mind. James had always been her sweet, caring, best friend. How is it that she had just witnissed him go from girl to girl, even being slapped by one? Was it really him?

Her heart stopped as he faced her, smile disapearing off of his face. Skylar quickly turned the other way, bringing her attention to a girl sitting on one of the couches reading a script. The girl looked up and smiled "Hey, I'm Jo" she greeted, holding out her hand. Skylar hesitantly shook her hand, smiling "Skylar, nice to meet you". "Well, I have to head off to work. See you around" Jo smiled, standing up.

Skylar waved and slowly made her way to the elevator. As the doors began to close, a tall figure entered as well. Looking up, Skylar's breathing hitched at seeing James. Quickly pulling up her hood and turning the other way, Skylar brought her gaze to the ground.

"What floor?" James asked, turning Skylar's way "Um, 2" she whispered. James raised an eyebrow but shrugged and pressed the button "Same as me" he muttered. "I'm James" he completely faced Skylar, smiling "M'hm" Skylar mumbled "And you?" he asked.

To her luck, the elevator doors opened and Skylar sprinted out and ran in to her apartment. As she clicked her door closed, Skylar released her breath which she had been holding and slid down the door.

The phone on the wall began ringing, slowly Skylar stood up and answered it. "Hello?" Skylar greeted "Skylar!" a sweet voice squealed "Hey, Lily!" Skylar smiled.

After James had left, Skylar spent week after week alone. That is, until Lily Mason moved in to town and be-friended Skylar seeing that she was the only girl in their school who was relitively sane. Skylar liked Lily, she would even say that Lily was her friend. But Skylar knew that nobody would ever mean as much to her as James did. Lily was there when she needed her, and so Skylar owed her as much.

"So I'm taking it that you're at the Palmwoods?" Lily asked "Yeah, it's pretty cool" Skylar replied "Hey Skylar, I'll txt you later. Have fun!" Lily hung up the phone and Skylar sighed.

Skylar slowly made her way to her new room, sighing at the blandness and lack of color. She changed into her bathing suit, along with a pair of short short denim shorts, black flip flops, and a royal blue hoodie.

As Skylar made her way down the hallway a loud crash rang out, followed by a hollow knocking sound. The small blonde turned around just in time for a figure slightly taller than her to come running past, taking her shoulders and spinning. The end result being Skylar leaning against the wall, the person's face only inches from her own.

"I am so sorry Skylar, are you okay?" Logan asked, leaning away. Skylar cracked a smile and nodded "I'm fine" she lightly giggled, bringing a smile to Logan's face. "Hey Logan, you coming?" both turned to the doorway where James stood, eyebrow cocked. Skylar's eyes widened as she bolted to the elevator, quickly closing the doors and turning around.

James stood in the doorway, dumbfounded "Who was that?" he asked. Logan pursed his lips and looked towards the elevator, pondering why Skylar had run off so quickly. Deciding that Skylar must have her reasons, Logan shook his head "Nobody" he shrugged. James simply nodded and returned to the apartment.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

**I know, I know. Sucky chapter. But, no worry, there's more to come ;)**


	3. Pictures

After Skylar's brief run in, in the hallway the previous day she quickly retreated to her apartment. Deciding to continue in watching James' actions, Skylar now sat in the Palmwoods lobby being cautiously aware of her surroundings. "Hi Skylar" the small girl jumped at the sudden noise, turning to the chair opposite of her own.

"Hey Jo" Skylar smiled, quickly scanning the lobby before returning gaze to Jo. "Are you doing anything right now?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow "Nope" Skylar shook her head, ringlets bouncing. Jo's face lit up "Do you want to go shopping?" she asked "Um, okay" Skylar shrugged, smiling. Jo smiled and stood up, Skylar closely following behind her.

The two stepped inside Jo's car, a light blue convertible, and Jo ignited the engine with a loud pur. "Nice car" Skylar complimented, smiling. Jo beamed "Thanks", Skylar shrugged. Jo began to drive and smiled as she brought down the top of the car.

"So have you met anyone since you've been at the Palmwoods?" Jo asked, Skylar bit her tongue in attempt to hide the giggles threatning to erupt. Luckily, Jo didn't notice. "Um, yeah. I've met Logan Mitchell" Skylar nodded "Oh really? Have you met the other guys too? Kendall James and Carlos?" Jo asked, briefly turning to Skylar. "Nope" Skylar shook her head "Oh" Jo shrugged.

"But, when I met Logan he pointed out James at the pool" Skylar added "Can you tell me about him?" she asked, a light smirk placing itself on her lips. Jo pursed her lips and pondered how to decribe James to someone who barely knew him. "James is." she began, stopping herself though. "Well he's. No, no".

Skylar raised an eyebrow at Jo "If it's that bad, just tell me" she shrugged. Jo sighed in relief and nodded to herself "James is self centered, conceited, and goes from girl to girl." she explained. Skylar turned to face the window, disappointment painting her face as thoughts began to race through her head, seeming to bounce off of each other.

"Really?" Skylar whispered, she quickly regained her voice and repeated herself "Really?". Jo vigorously nodded and pulled in to the parking lot of the mall. "Come on! Let's go" Jo smiled, jumping out of the car. Skylar slowly followed her, thoughts still running through her mind.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

James paced apartment 2J, thumb and forefinger on his chin and deep in thought. As the door opened, James jumped back. "Kendall!" he yelled, running towards him. Kendall's eyes widened as he held out his hands in attempt to stop the taller boy. "What?" Kendall yelled.

"Who's that girl that Logan keeps hanging out with?" James asked, taking Kendall by the forearms and shaking him. Kendall slowly removed James' tightly gripped hands from his arms, placing them at James' sides. "What girl?" Kendall asked. James let out a yell before storming in to his bedroom, leaving Kendall standing dumbfounded.

As James slammed the door, a cracking sound filled the room. James turned to see a small picture frame laying face down on the floor, stray shards of glass surrounding it. Slowly he trudged over to it, leaning down and carefully picking it up.

The picture on the inside is what caused James to drop it once again, this time face up. Piercing blue eyes along with his own hazel ones stared up at him, shining. Slowly he picked it up again, staring more closely at it. Carefully James brushed the dust off, showing the pictures contents.

After pondering the age at that point in time, James decided the photo had to have been taken when he was nine years old. But in the photo, he wasn't alone. He had his arm gently wrapped around Skylar Clarkson's shoulders, holding the short girl close to him. Skylar smiled, obviously holding James' hand tightly with their fingers laced together. Skylar's signature Elmo flat rim hat sat perfectly on her curls, her sideswept bangs just falling out and partially covering one of her bright eyes. James wore a flat rim hat as well, only his being Cookie Monster.

James gently removed the back from the frame, in the process dropping a few more pictures from it. Now completely kneeling down on the floor, James picked up the pictures that had fallen. All seamed to have been taken the same day, seeming as Skylar wore a plain v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans along with her Elmo hat and James wore a plaid button down t-shirt with plain blue jeans and the Cookie Monster hat.

Some were different poses though. One being James placing a sweet kiss on Skylar's cheek. Another being with Skylar's arms tightly wrapped around James' torso, him doing the same around her shoulders. The next being the two sitting on swings, holding hands in the center of the two, perfect smiles on each of their faces. The last one still on the swings, only in this one, both laughed hysterically as they still held hands.

A silent tear slowly streamed down James' cheek as he layed all the photos out, studying each of them carefully. It was that moment that it hit him.

Skylar Clarkson.


	4. Placing The Pieces Together

The other three members of Big Time Rush had easily noticed the sudden change in James after his brief tantrum ending in him locking himself inside his room. James seemed more, distant and cold. He seemed to zone out frequently in the next passing days. Each time he would pass through the lobby or hallways, his eyes would wander and search for any familiar characteristic; Perfect blonde ringlets, bright blue eyes. Anything at all that could convince him he _**wasn't **_crazy and he indeed had seen Skylar.

After four days of this "insanity" as Logan had called it, Kendall came forward and asked. "James, what's up with you? You've been acting so, _**weird**_." James stared at him, eyes still slightly zoned out "I don't, I don't know. A picture I saw, just, shook me up I guess. Brought back some, memories." he sighed. "What picture?" Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow "It's nothing". James shook his head.

James slowly returned to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and sighing. Skylar's last words still rang through his head like a bell, echoing off each wall of his mind and always coming back.

_"I love you, James"_

Skylar had been his first kiss, the first girl he had ever loved, the first time he had a friend. She had made him strong. She had kept Elliot Stark from pounding his face in, multiple times. She had tought him how to play hockey. And he repaid her by moving halfway across the country and later to L.A to make his dreams come true. A sharp pang of guilt hit James' heart as he remembered his own words, the _**promise **_he had made, and broken.

"Don't worry Sky, I'll never forget you"

He had done that, exactly. He had broken the first promise he had ever made, the only promise that actually hurt to break.

Slowly, James sat up and located the photographs he had found. He took them out of the box he had laid them in and studied each one carefully. It was then that James remembered how much he had truly loved Skylar. He could never pin- point exactly what made him love Skylar, there were a million different reasons. Fear suddenly began to course through his veins as he remembered exactly what he had left Skylar to.

Skylar had always feared being home, feared the moments when her older sister wasn't home. In his ten year old mind, James had never completely processed the reasons for this. He had simply shrugged it off and guessed that she enjoyed being outside more. It was now that he put all the puzzle pieces together and realized that Skylar was afraid of her father. Afraid of the man she had never allowed James to meet, or even see. She had never spoken of him, and when she had, it was simply saying he didn't agree with having friends over. When they were children and James would bring up the subject, Skylar's cheeks would turn even paler than they normally were and she would always look to the ground. Whenever James had asked her about a sudden bruise appearing on her, she had always shrugged and made an excuse such as falling or running in to something.

Springing up from his bed, James had one intention: Finding Skylar. As he rushed to the living room where the other three boys sat at the couch, they each turned to him. "There you are, James. Gustavo needs us at the studio." Kendall explained, standing up from the couch. James' face dropped and his heart sank. "_**Right **_now?" he asked. Logan cocked an eyebrow and slowly nodded "Why would we tell you Gustavo needed us, when he didn't?". James rolled his eyes and followed Kendall and Carlos to the parking lot where the Big Time Rush Mobile awaited.

As the boys pulled out of the parking lot, a flash of blonde entering the lobby caught James' attention. "Stop the car!" he yelled, causing Logan to slam his foot to the breaks and sending Carlos in the passenger seat flying forward. "What's wrong?" Kendall screamed, spinning to face James. But, as he turned to the lobby, it was gone. "Ne- nevermind." he mumbled.

Logan mumbled under his breath as he began driving again, now much slower and more cautios.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

As usual, Gustavo had greeted the boys with rough yelling, barking, and screaming. Such acts continued throughout the session as James continued to zone out. Finally giving up, Gustavo cut the boys loose for the day.

Arriving at the Palmwoods, James launched himself from the convertable and in to the lobby. The remaining boys raised their eyebrows in suspision at their friend. "... What's been going on with him?" Carlos asked, turning to the two. "I don't know. After he asked me about some girl Logan was hanging with, he's been acting all weird." Kendall shrugged. Logan turned to his friend and cocked an eyebrow, "He asked you about a girl I was hanging out with?". Kendall nodded and Logan scrunched his eyebrows together in question. "The only girl I've been hanging out with is the new girl, like, once or twice. But, that's it." Logan explained.

The other two nodded to themselves and began towards the lobby as well. Entering the lobby, though, James was no where to be seen. Bidding farewell to Kendall and Carlos, Logan searched the pool in area. Smiling at finding what he was looking for, Logan made his way to where Skylar sat. "Hi, Skylar." The blonde looked up from her cell phone and smiled at the braniac, "Hey, Logan. You want to sit down?" she asked. Logan shrugged and took the open seat on the lounger beside hers.

"What have you been up to?" Logan asked, turning to her. Skylar briefly pondered the thought and shrugged, "Nothing really. I went shopping with a girl I met, Jo Taylor." "Jo? That's cool. She's one of my best friend's girlfriend." Logan smiled. Skylar smiled as well and nodded, "She's nice. I like her."

Time passed as the two teens talked of random things. Smiling at a nice tale, or laughing at a mention of one of Carlos' crazy antics.

To Skylar's dismay, she felt oddly comfortable around the braniac. She found him easy going and easy to speak with, feeling that anything she might say would be kept safely between herself and him. It shocked the blonde in the comfort she felt around him, seeing at that James was the only person in her life time that had proven he was trust-worthy. Even though she felt comfort around Logan, in her heart, Skylar knew that she could never feel the same way about someone as she had felt about James. He had not only left a mark on her heart, but taken a piece with him when he moved.

As three o' clock dawned, Logan said farewell to his new found friend and began to the apartment.

Upon arriving at the brightly painted apartment, Logan smiled at the younger of the two Knight children and entered his shared bedroom where Kendall sat patiently on his bed. As the door clicked open, Kendall's head shot up and his emerald green eyes landed on the brunette. "You said that you were hanging out with the new girl. What's her name?" Kendall asked, eyes full of interest.

Turning his head to the side, Logan could see the edge of a paper sticking out from beside Kendall. Curiousity rushed through Logan as he stared at the paper. "Her name's Skylar Clarkson. Why?". Logan watched as Kendall carefully pulled the papers from beside his left leg, turning them so the back faced Logan. "What does that say?" Kendall asked, handing the pile of papers to Logan.

As the paper made contact with Logan's hand, he then realized he held two or three photos. "It says... Skylar and James, age nine." Logan shrugged. His mind processed his words and he re-read the photo in confusion. "... Wait a minute." Flipping the first photo over to view it, Logan's eyes widened in suprise. "That's her! That's Skylar!" Logan exclaimed, as he continued to study the photo, he scrunched his eyebrows together. "... And that's James."

Kendall nodded and pursed his lips, "I found those in James' room." "But that doesn't make sense. We're from Minnesota, and Skylar is from Iowa. They couldn't have known each other." Logan noted, Kendall shook his head and began to reason with him, "James in nine in those pictures. He moved to Minnesota when we were ten."

"Wow this is messed up."


	5. Encounter

The California breeze gently blew through Skylar's curls as she silently read a book in the Palmwoods park. Her blue eyes concentrated on the book so intently as though she was searching for the answer to a mystery. Within minutes of reading _Red Riding Hood_, Skylar had fallen in love with the book. Residents of the Palmwoods passed by, some in groups, others alone. Skylar simply blocked them out as if she were alone.

"Skylar,"

Looking up from her book, the blonde smiled, "Hi, Logan." Behind Logan, stood an un-familiar dirty blonde boy. He watched Skylar with carefull eyes. Raising an eyebrow to Logan, Skylar made a quick hand gesture towards the taller boy. Nodding, Logan grinned. "Skylar, this is Kendall Knight. Kendall, this is Skylar Clarkson."

Shyly smiling, Skylar hesitantly shook Kendall's hand. "Nice to meet you" Kendall smiled at the smaller teen and her timidness.

The two members of the foursome boy band sat and spoke with Skylar for a while, Kendall throwing in small questions referring to her childhood. As Kendall and Logan said their goodbye's to Skylar, Kendall brought his voice to a hushed whisper.

"I can _**not **_believe that she used to be friends with James". Logan nodded in agreement and shrugged, "But you saw those pictures. It's her."

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Hearing the all- too familiar voice of James Diamond, Skylar's blue eyes darted around the park in search for the brunette. Finding him, she quickly hid herself behind a tree from his gaze, yet kept a close watch on him.

Sending a flirtatious smile to a passing group of girls, James pulled out a mirror and comb. Disgust painted Skylar's features as he repeatedly combed his hair in vanity. " ... What in the world?" Skylar mumbled, continuing to watch him. She was speechless. Her best friend in the entire world, her first love, her first _**kiss **_was now ridden with vanity, conceit, and egotism.

Grimacing, Skylar snatched up her book from beside her and fled to the Palmwoods lobby; disbilief and pain filling her eyes.

Hearing the slam of wood, James directed his attention to the source. As his eyes trailed to the cause of the slam, exitement and adrenaline coursed through his veins; Blonde ringlets.

Running with all his strength, James raced to follow the quick blonde.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

"Skylar!" James called, picking up his pace as she began to the elevators. Seeing her ignore him, James repeated himself, calling out to her again. Skylar briefly turned to him, her eyes filling with hurt and yearning. Quickly regaining her composer though, she returned her gaze forward. Hating to be ignored by the person he needed to see most, James repeated himself once more; Still being ignored.

"_**Skylar Rose Clarkson! **_"

James' booming voice silenced the lobby. Skylar spun on her heels to face the source of the yell. Anger filled Skylar's eyes as James approached her, along with the quickening feeling of hurt at the loud yell.

Even as children, James had never _**once **_raised his voice towards Skylar. Or even, spoke to her with the slightest bit of anger in his tone. He had been sensitive of the timid girl's hatred for anger.

"What is wrong with you!" Skylar spat towards him as James reached her. He took a step backwards, taken back by her harsh tone. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _**you**_?" James shot back, "I know how long you've been here, and how long you've been _**ignoring **_me!".

People stared in shock and curiousity at the two screaming teens, some wondering the reason for the outburst, others more curious to hear the words being yelled. Some more cocky residents stopped to gawk at the two. Neither Skylar nor James paid any attention though. Their eyes boared in to eachother's; Blue and hazel.

The elevator dinged, signaling someone else's pressence in the lobby. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall stepped out. Kendall and Logan's eyes widening at the scene while Carlos' face scrunched up in confusion.

A sudden softness filled James' eyes as realization hit him. A smile graced his lips as he threw his arms around Skylar's thin torso, lifting her in the air. "Skylar" he cooed, burrying his face in her hair. To his suprise though, Skylar made no movement; Her expression never changed, her body remained stiff and un-welcoming.

As James placed Skylar on her feet once more, his smile dropped off his face. "Sky? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching for her gaze. Skylar's eyes though, remained on the floor. When she found her words, her voice came out in a soft whisper,

"What happened to you?".

James' eyebrows raised in confusion as he stared at his long time best friend, "What do you mean?". Taking a deep breath, Skylar looked up to face him.

"What happened to the sweet, caring, loving, and gentle James Diamond I grew up with? I pretended I didn't know you because everyone was saying that you were some egotistic, arrogent prick. I thought that everybody was just being over dramatic. But then I saw you being some, some, jerk and I knew they were right. I don't know what happened to you when you left Iowa. But I do know that all you are now, is a big _**prick**_." Skylar's words dripped with venom and stung as they processed through James' head.

Pain filled Skylar's blue eyes as hurt painted James' features.

Logan's jaw dropped as the words flowed from Skylar's mouth, Kendall's eyes widening in shock. Carlos looked to his two friend for guidence in what to do, being taken in by all that was happening.

James looked around the lobby, embarresment and pain taking over his emotions. "Come with me." James mumbled, grasping Skylar's wrist and pulling her with him.

As the two entered the empty apartment 2J, Skylar spun on her heels to face James. "What are we doing here?" she asked. James ran a hand through his hair nervously, peering in to Skylar's eyes.

"Sky, I. I don't even know what to say."

Skylar raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "I would think so."

James was unused to this side of Skylar; the rather cold side of her. He had always known Skylar could have an attitude if she was mad enough. She could become sarcastic and sharp witted, him knowing from all the times she had fought with Elliot Stark. But that side had never been used against him, and even when she hard become in-furiated with Elliot, she had never gone as far as to call him a _prick_.

"James, I have to go. I'll see you around, I guess." Skylar mumbled, opening the apartment door and sending James one last look of sorrow.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

**No worry, there is more drama to come:) Review! **


	6. A Look In To Your Past

**So, this is just going to be more of a filler chapter. Kinda get you more in- touch with Skylar and Logan's friendship and to add a little drama for the next chaper. So bare with me here and tell me your thoughts on the Skylar/ Logan friendship! I'm going to stop wasting your time now and get on with the story!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Skylar returned to her apartment, tears threatening to spill. Only once in her life had she felt this empty and broken, the only other time being when James had left Iowa. She rested her head on the cold granite counter in the kitchen, exhaling and closing her eyes. A hollow knock broke the silence in her mind. She lifted her head up and slowly trudged to the door. As she opened the wooden door, she weakly smiled.

"Hi Logan" she sighed as she opened the door wider, allowing the braniac to enter her apartment. " ... Are you okay?" Logan asked, sitting on the couch. Skylar did the same, pondering the thought. Without hesitation, Logan wrapped a comforting arm around her small shoulders, bringing the small girl closer to him. "I guess, kinda." Skylar shrugged. Logan nodded and his arm remained around her.

As Logan watched the blonde, his eyes softened. In the short amount of time he had known her, Logan had never once seen her without the bright gleam in her bright eyes. Now, as he searched her face for any emotion rather than remorse and sadness, he noted her eyes were seemingly darker than normal. The shine was gone, all life seeming to be gone from her irises. Logan pursed his lips, still searching for any sign of anything.

" ... I can't believe I called my best friend a prick." Skylar finally mumbled, shaking her head. "_**I'm **_the prick in this situation." "Skylar, you're not a prick. You were upset and hurt, you're adrenaline took over and you had no control in what you said." Logan argued, "I can imagine how you could be upset."

She shrugged and scooted closer to her new- found- friend. Both friends were content with sitting in silence; Logan open to comfort her and the silence giving Skylar the opportunity to think. "Thanks, Logan." Skylar smiled up at the brunette and he returned the gesture. "It's nothing" he shrugged.

Skylar chuckled and stood up, un- wrapping Logan's arms from her shoulders. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked, holding her hand to Logan. The taller teen taking her hand and pulling himself up nodded, following her to the kitchen. Logan watched in wonder from his seat at the counter as Skylar flawlessly began to prepare food.

Making a simple pasta dish with cheese sauce, Skylar took a seat beside Logan. The two had begun on their dishes when Logan broke the silence, "Where's your mom or dad, or guardian or anybody?" he asked, facing her. The shorter girl's shoulders slumped as she looked to him, "I'm here alone. I don't have a mom, my dad is still in Iowa, and my sister moved to New York." she shrugged. Deciding to leave it at that, Logan simply nodded and finished his meal.

" Honestly, Skylar. How did you learn to cook like this?" Logan asked, helping the blonde clean their plates. "I was always left to cook for myself at home, so I, _**cooked**_." she shrugged, "Well it's amazing."

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

James remained in the same position as Skylar had left him, awaiting someone to break the silence. The apartment door flew open, Carlos stepping in. "What was that about?" the Latino asked, confusion painting his features. James sighed, looking to the floor, "It's a long story." The door re-opened, revealing Kendall and Logan this time. "I've got _plenty _of time." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his friend. "Fine, come on guys. I'll tell you in my room." James mumbled, beginning towards his bedroom.

Once settled in the brightly painted bedroom, Logan Carlos and Kendall watched James in anticipation. " ... So? You said you would explain." Carlos shoved the brunettes shoulder.

"Okay. The girl who I was fighting with, was Skylar Clarkson. She was my best friend from the time I was six, to when I was ten. Before I lived in Minnesota, I lived in Iowa where Skylar was my neighbor. The two of us were ten times closer than the four of us could ever imagine to be. She protected me from the bully on our street, and I allowed her to practically live at my house. I didn't know it then, but as I've thought about it, I've figured out that Skylar's dad was abusive and her sister left when she was eight. When I was ten, my dad got a job in Minnesota. The day we were moving away for good, Skylar was my first kiss."

As James finished, he looked up. Carlos stared, wide- eyed. Kendall pursed his lips and looked to the floor, Logan doing the same only nodding. "Guys, can you, leave?" James hesitantly asked, facing his friends. Respectfully nodding, Logan stood first, Kendall and Carlos following him out the door. Once the three had shut the door, James sighed and plopped on his bed, closing his eyes.

Memories engulfed James' mind, guilt panging against his chest.

_The aroma of popcorn and butter filled the Diamond house. The light of a small lamp and the glow of the t.v. screen lit the living room, decorated with sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. The two eight year olds rested against each other's shoulders as the intently watched Anger Management. Mr. Diamond had originally intended on watching the movie. But as he grew tired as the night progressed, he left the remaining hour of the comedy to James and Skylar- thinking the two would show little to know interest in the movie. _

_Facing his best friend, James raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his eyes._

_Earlier in the evening, Skylar's sister had moved out, done with dealing with her alchoholic father. Skylar had rushed to James' house, tears threatening to spill as she pounded on the front door with her small fists. _

_"I'm okay, now." the blonde nodded, wrapping her arms around James' throte and pulling him close to herself. The two tightly embraced, smiling. _

That night had only been one of the multiple occasions when Skylar had truly felt safe. She was held within her best friend's arms, always feeling safe while with him. This had also been one of the memories that came to Skylar's mind as she remembered all the times James had showed his loving and caring nature.


	7. Talking

**Before we start this chapter, I'm just going to warn you. This chapter is going to be **_**full **_**of sappy, angsty, fluffy, content. Just warning you:)**

**The Next Day**

Skylar took a deep breath, anticipation rising as she stood outside apartment 2J. Logan had explained to her that all the guys- along with Kendall's mother and sister- shared apartment 2J. She sighed as she raised her fist to the door, retreating. The blonde took one more deep breath, closing her eyes. Hesitantly, Skylar gently knocked on the wooden door. Moments later, a small girl stood before her in the doorway.

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow to Skylar, squinting her eyes. "Is, is James here?" Skylar choked out. Slowly, the small girl nodded, "Yeah, come on. I'll take you to his room." Skylar mumbled a polite 'thank you' to the pre-teen before following her through the brightly decorated apartment. Her breathing began to speed up as they rounded a corner and stood before yet another door. "Go ahead" the brunette shrugged, returning to the living room. Knocking lightly, Skylar squeazed her eyes shut.

To her dismay, the door opened and before her stood the brunette she had grown up with. " ... Skylar? What are you doing here?" James asked, leaning against his doorway. Skylar took a deep breath, her eyes wandering to where the small girl had planted herself on the orange couch. "Can we talk in your room?" Skylar asked, looking to meet James' gaze. He slowly nodded, opening the door wider to allow the blonde to enter. She waited for him to close the door, doing so he faced her. "What do you want?" as James released these words, he realized how harsh he sounded- suprising himself.

He watched in pain as Skylar found his gaze. Reluctantly, James smiled. Seeing the blonde- whether she was furious with him or not- brought back the memories of his childhood.

As Skylar began to speak, James snapped back to reality. "... I want to start out by saying, I'm sorry for making a scene yestarday in the lobby." she looked to him, blue eyes full of sincerity. The brunette shrugged, earning a small nod. "I just don't see what happened to you. When we were kids, you were the sweetest person I had ever imagined meeting. You cared about me. You were sensitive. When I got here, I started seeing you go from girl to girl without a care for their feelings. Then I saw you in the park being a concieted,"

"Prick?" James suggested.

Skylar pursed her lips before hesitantly nodded, "Yes."

"When I blew up I was just hurt, and upset, and confused as what happened to." she stopped, looking to the floor. "To _**my **_James." As she looked up, she was met with the same hazel eyes she had seen all her life. "I'm right here. I'm different, but I'm still me." James whispered, bringing a hand to Skylar's flushed cheek. She winced at the sudden contact, James' face faltering slightly. "Sky, in case you were unaware, I missed you _**so **_much. If I couldn't have you, I didn't care about who I was with."

Slowly, to James' concern, Skylar took a step away from him. "Sky, what are you," James began, taking a step closer to her. She moved backwards, her eyes still lingering on James. "What's wrong?" James asked, his voice soft as he reached out to her.

"I missed you too. I missed you more than I knew it was possible to miss someone. But I can't just throw my arms around you and act like nothing happened, because we both know that _**everything **_happened." she whispered. "Well what do you suppose we do?" James asked, his voice weak. "Don't do that." Skylar shook her head, "Please, you're making me want to cry." James couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as Skylar stared at him with the same expression she hard worn whenever James was upset as a child.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Skylar shrugged. James nodded, understanding. The brunette looked to the floor, silence filling the room.

As two small hands grasped his shoulders, James' heart began to race. "I may think you're a prick, but I still love you without restraint." her lips carefully found his cheek, lingering on the spot. James looked up, smiling as Skylar's signature smirk painted her expressions. Slowly, Skylar's hands dropped to her sides, the heat leaving James' body. "I'll see you, around" Skylar placed a final kiss on James' cheek before leaving his room.

Logan looked up from the countertop, his eyes finding the blonde as she walked by. "Skylar, what are you doing here?" he asked. Skylar turned to him, a light smile on her face, "Making amends, I guess." Logan nodded in understanding before waving to the shorter teen as she left the apartment.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**Okay, so I just realized that was like the shortest chapter I have ever written :( I'm ashamed. But I figured that they should talk a litte. Thanks for reading! There will be more drama to come!**


	8. Pagent Years and Promises

**I want to start off this chapter by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! It means so much when I get another review and it just makes the chapters come faster:) And thank you to **_**Mara **_**who's review made me smile! So... On with the chapter!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

**The Next Day**

"_Great! I hope you don't mind, but before we go out to lunch, I need to stop by my set to grab my purse. Is that okay?_" Jo asked from the other end of the line. "That's cool, I'll meet you in the lobby." Skylar replied, clicking off her phone. She smiled to herself, glad to have the oppourtunity to releave herself of the 'James stress' as she had thought to herself.

The blonde tucked a ringlet into place and grabbed her wallet before leaving her apartment and beginning towards the lobby. Skylar waved to Stephanie- in whom she had met the previous day- and smiled as she entered the lobby, seeing Jo waiting for her. "You look really pretty!" Jo smiled as Skylar approached, "Thank you! So do you" she returned the gesture as the two began towards Jo's car.

Arriving at the set of New Town High, Jo smiled, "Welcome to my second home." Skylar giggled as she followed Jo inside. After Jo grabbed her Coach purse from her dressing room, the dirty blonde waved to her friend. "Hey Skylar, I just have to talk to my director really quick. You can just stay here, okay?". Skylar shrugged, smiling, "It's cool." Jo left, Skylar plopping in one of the many bean bags scattered across Jo's dressing room.

The curtain being used as a door swayed open, revealing a tall blonde boy. He looked to Skylar, raising an eyebrow yet smiling. "Hello there, I don't believe we've met before. Have we?" he took a step closer. Skylar's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow, "Um, I don't believe so. No." she shrugged. The boy's face fell, a frown placing itself on his lips. He quickly recovered, taking another step towards Skylar. "... Well, I'm Jett Stetson. Star of New Town High. And you?". Skylar's eyebrow remained raised an she hesitantly spoke, "Skylar Clarkson. Jo's friend."

Jett slyly smiled at her before running his hands through his short hair. "I started out my career as a male pagent participant. But, I was too pretty for any small town pagents. That's when I discovered my true calling; acting. I think that I'm more of a drama and romance actor, but I'm amazing at suspense and angst as well." Skylar's eyebrows scrunched together in a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and pure hope that Jo quickly returned before the egotistic maniac continued any longer.

The actor contined on, Skylar ignoring the obviously boring story of his childhood 'priss pagents'. To Skylar's salvation, Jo returned. The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow at the scene before her; Skylar sitting on a bean bag, her head thrown back, hand covering her eyes which were clearly shut. Jett stood, resting one foot on a regular chair as he spoke of a story from his childhood.

" ... Um, Skylar? Are you ready to go?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow. In an istant, Skylar had lept from her position and snatched Jo's arm, pulling the dirty blonde out of the room. "It was terrible! He wouldn't shut up!" Skylar whined, continuing to pull Jo from the set. Jo giggled, following the blonde.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

The two girls returned from their lunch, giggling at something the waitor had said. "Skylar, you never let me finish my story!" the blonde turned to the voice, grimacing. "Sorry. I had to, go?" she shrugged. The t.v star raised an eyebrow in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and averting his gaze to the ceiling. Stifling a burst of laughter, Skylar continued walking towards the elevator.

James, in which had watched the scene unfold, smiled from his spot in the pool entrance doorway. He chuckled in the likeness of Elliot Stark to Jett Stetson, and how Skylar dealt with the two in the same manner; that is, without using her fist.

He waited for Jo to enter the Palmwoods gym before running to the elevator where Skylar stood. Quickly stepping in the elevator beside the blonde, he faintly smiled.

" .. Hi Sky." the shorter teen's stomach churned at the nickname only James had ever been allowed to call her by. "Hi, James." she shrugged, bringing her gaze to the carpeted floor of the elevator. The two stood in silence, the short amount of time seeming like hours. Finally, the elevator dinged, signalling the two teens ability for departure.

To Skylar's dismay though, the tall brunette stepped infront of her, blocking her exit. "James, what are you doing?" Skylar asked, finally meeting his gaze. "Please, all I want is a chance to show you that I'm still me." James pleaded, placing his hands on the thin girl's shoulders. She raised an eyebrow in question, "How?". James sighed, a frown creeping on to his face. "Just," he began, taking a deep breath.

"Just don't give up on me. Please."

Skylar's eyes softened as she stared into James' eyes. And for once since she had been at the Palmwoods, she saw _**her **_James. "Promise me, you wont give up on me?" James requested. Reluctantly, Skylar nodded, "I promise. I wont give up on you."

James' face lit up, his eyes twinkling and his heart beginning to race. "Thank you" he breathed in deeply as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Skylar hesitantly softed her tight stance, leaning in to James' chest more. Her arms remained clutched to her chest as she gently smiled at the returning warmth from James' body.

The two long time friends remained in the elevator, neither caring whether or not someone were to see them. James smiled as Skylar nestled her face closer to him, tightening his grip on her.

Skylar's only thought at that time though, was the everlonging hope that James truly would reveal his old self. She wished he would become himself again, not the prick- like Hollywood James she had witnessed the previous days. _Don't let me down, James_.


	9. Lily's Arrival

**Thank you **_**mandamichelle **_**for the suggestion! And thank you to everyone who reviews my story!**

After her promise was made, Skylar hesitantly returned to her apartment. Thoughts clowded her mind, doupt, hope, remembrance. For once since James had left, she had felt safe. The blonde was questionable though as to how James was planning on showing her that he was still himself.

Pushing the douptfull thoughts from her mind, Skylar plopped on to her leather couch, closing her eyes. Her cell phone began ringing, breaking the silence of the empty apartment. The blonde smiled as she read the caller i.d. _Lily Mason_. Flipping open her phone, Skylar beamed, "Hey, Lils". "_Did you find James?_" Skylar could almost see the curiousity filling Lily's green eyes. "Oh, I found him, alright. It's a long story." Silence covered the phone line before Lily squealed in delight, "_Well you can tell me, when I get there!_". Skylar rose an eyebrow to Lily's excitement, "What do you mean?".

Lily explained that her mother had allowed for her to purchase a one way plane ticket to L.A under the condition that she stay with Skylar at the Palmwoods. The blonde quickly agreed, considering she had been given a two bedroom apartment. Skylar was given notice that the following day, Lily would arrive at the Palmwoods to stay with her until she made her own departure.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**The Next Day**

Skylar rose early in the morning to stock the fridge full of food. Having been alone since her arrival, Skylar was into the habbit of only buying enough food to provide for herself for one day. She entered the lobby, clad in short denim shorts and a flowy floral tank top, waving to Camille as she passed an calling for a cab. A tap on her shoulder made the small girl jump. She spun on her heels, coming face to face with gentle hazel eyes.

"Morning Sky, what are you doing up this early?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Skylar took in a shaky breath, her heart racing by simply being near him. "Grocery shopping. A friend is coming down to stay with me." she smiled, James doing the same. "A friend?" he asked, Skylar slowly nodded, "Her name is Lily. I met her a little after, after you left." she looked to the ground, kicking a pebble.

As she looked up, Skylar was suprised to see the gentle smile playing on James' lips. "Can I meet her when she gets here?" his question suprised the blonde, causing her to raise a thin eyebrow. "I guess, if you want" she shrugged, giggling.

The familiar giggle sounded like gentle bells to James' ears. He smiled, glad to see the small smile on Skylar's lips. Even if she were sixteen- which James still found hard to believe- Skylar would always seem like a little girl to him. The California breeze blew a stray ringlet across Skylar's face. Hesitantly, James leaned down, his hand gentle crossing her pale face. He placed the ringlet back into it's place, smiling at the warmth coming from a single touch.

"Thanks" Skylar mumbled, a light blush painting her cheeks. The taxi pulled up, Skylar snapping back to reality. "I better get going. I'll see you later." Skylar smiled, making James' stomach flutter. He nodded a farewell to her before watching the small girl step into the cab.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Skylar arrived home, quickly stocking the fridge with all she had aquired. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, smoothing down her hair before rushing to the lobby in await for Lily's arrival. She stepped into the lobby, her eyes lighting up.

"Hi Kendall!" Skylar beamed, walking towards the blonde. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Skylar's shoulders. "What has you smiling so brightly?" he asked, walking towards the group of chairs and love seats. "My friend is coming down from Iowa." Skylar shrugged, grinning. Kendall smiled at the short teen, "And her name is..?" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow. Skylar chuckled at his expression, earning a teasing glare from the singer. "Lily Mason."

"You talking about me?" Skylar turned to the voice, her smile widening. "Lily!" the blonde cried, running to hug her friend. The two released from the embrace, Skylar pulling back to look at Lily. Lily's straight, thin, brown hair hung lower on her shoulders than Skylar remembered. But the teen still had her child-like face and wide grin. "Come here, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Skylar grabbed Lily's hand, pulling the brunette towards Kendall.

"Kendall, this is Lily Mason. Lily, this is Kendall Knight." Skylar introduced the two, smiling. Taking a deep breath, Skylar took Lily's wrist. "I want you to meet someone special." Nodding in understanding, Kendall waved to the blonde and her friend before entering the pool area.

Slowly, Skylar led Lily to apartment 2J. The blonde took a shaky breath, knocking on the door. To her suprise, James answered. "James, I want you to meet someone. James, this is Lily Mason. Lily, James Diamond." Skylar watched cautiously as James hesitantly shook Lily's hand. "It's, nice to meet you." the brunette shakily smiled, looking to Skylar as if asking permission. For once, Skylar purposely smiled to James, nodding her head in the guessed approval.

Skylar couldn't help but notice that each time Lily would ask James something, he would turn to Skylar, searching for her gaze. After a few minutes of barely- awkward conversation, Skylar found it only just to break off the conversations.

"James," Skylar faintly smiled. His eyes lit up, hearing Skylar say his name while she wasn't screaming at him made his heart race. "I'll see you soon". A bright, dopey, grin formed on James' lips. "See you." he replied, smiling once again.

Lily rose an eyebrow at the nonchalant exchange of expressions. The brunette shook it off, though, beginning towards her temporary apartment. Skylar gently smiled to James once more before following Lily to their own apartment.

Arriving at apartment 2H, Lily spun on her heels to face her friend. "What was that back there?" the brunette questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Skylar raised an eyebrow at her friend, copying the brunette's gesture. "What is _**that **_supposed to imply?". Lily gigled, a smirk finding it's way on her lips as she began towards her bedroom. Not willing to give up so easily, Skylar followed the brunette. "What do you mean?" Skylar crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Finally facing Skylar, Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you so blind that you didn't see the way he looks as you?". Skylar's eyes widened, her mouth dropping in shock. "W, what?" the blonde stuttered. Giggling, Lily shrugged and entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**Lily's here! She's going to add a little fun to the mix... **

**I'm sooo sorry this wasn't a really good chapter. But let me warn you, the next few chapters (I think) will be the best!**


	10. PoolSide Conversations

**The Next Day**

Waking up earlier than Lily- as she had expected- Skylar prepared herself for the day, grabbing a granola bar before leaving a note for Lily and leaving the apartment. Her intentions were set on simply relaxing by the pool before anyone were to occupy it. She pursed her lips as she entered the pool area, seeing as a tall brunette already sat on the concrete edge. Before the blonde could retreat to the confines of the elevator, a gentle voice broke the silence.

"Don't go. Come back." James requested, his eyes gentle. Skylar sighed and she hesitantly walked to him. She stood, waiting for any reaction. "You can sit" James shrugged, gently chuckling. The blonde faintly smiled, sitting beside her long-time friend. The simply closeness brought chills down James' spine.

"What are you doing up this early?" James asked, facing Skylar. She smirked as she shoved his shoulder, "I could ask you the same." Shrugging, James smiled. "The two of us _**were **_early risers when we were little." The smirk remained on Skylar's face as she began, "_**You **_were. I only woke up early to see," she paused, anticipation rising to James. "To see...?" James trailed off, raising an eyebrow and quickly gesturing for her to continue.

"To see you." Skylar mumbled, a blush creeping on her pale cheeks. James smiled in satisfaction, scooting closer to the short girl. The blonde turned to him, her eyes innocent. "Don't do that" she shoved his shoulder once more. The smile on James' face widened, his eyes lighting up. "Do what?" James asked, confusion painting his face. Squinting her eyes, Skylar shoved the pop-star once more, "You're doing it! You're making that face!" she giggled. If possible, the brunette's smile grew in cockiness "What face?".

Releasing an agravated sigh, Skylar threw her hands in the air. "_**That **_face!" she pointed to James' face, her hand shaking gently. James chuckled, satisfied he had frustrated her as he always had. The two burst into a gentle fit of laughter, smiling to eachother. Their smiles remained as the laughter subsided, simply happy to be sharing laughs as they always had.

Skylar smiled in sadness, yearning to re-live her's and James' childhood; The times when James was _**her **_James, when he was carefree and loving.

The brunette noted the ending of her laughter, his eyes filling with concern. "Sky, are you okay?" he asked, leaning closer to Skylar. The blonde recovered herself, nodding and sending him a quick smile. "I'm fine" she shrugged. Having known Skylar since he could remember, James knew when the blonde was hiding something. Even having not seen her in six years, he was still in-touch with almost all of her feelings.

"Sky, I know you're lying. I'm not that stupid." James sighed. He found the blonde's gaze, offering a quick smile. Giving into James' melting gaze, Skylar looked to her feet swaying in the cool water.

"I miss how we used to be." Skylar whispered, her attention remaining on the water. Wrapping a careful arm around Skylar's thin shoulders, James brought himself even closer to her, their knees now gently brushing against each other. The duo sat in comfortable silence, Skylar releasing a quiet sigh once in a while. The silence was broken as James brought his face closer to Skylar's ear, "So do I."

The blonde shivered, chills racing down her spine and a blush tinting her cheeks. Finally mustering up her courage, Skylar sighed. "Why did you change?" she whispered, her eyes being glued to her feet in the water. "Sky, I already told you. If I couldn't," the brunette was cut off as Skylar shook her head "I've heard that already. I want something else." she argued.

James' face remained a mere cenimeter from Skylar's ear as he spoke, "How can you want more? That _**is **_why I changed." Skylar's shoulders slumped in defeat, her head hanging in hurt. "How can that be it?" she whispered. She waited in silence for James' response, anticipation rising. "I don't understand it either. But remember what you promised me." James finally said. This time, it was Skylar who brought on the silence. "You're not taking it back, are you?" James asked, hurt filling his whispered voice.

"Of course not!" Skylar vigorously shook her head, truth is her gentle voice. The blonde could almost see the faint smile growing on James' lips.

"Good." his whisper sent even more chills down her spine as his hot breath blew on her ear. Skylar attempted to be strong and ignore the longing to let herself lean against James for suport, to once again feel how amazing it was to be in his arms. She resisted the erge, her muscles tightening in restraint. She only allowed for a brief scarlett red to paint her cheeks.

"I always knew how to make you blush." James chuckled into Skylar's ear, earning a shove from the small blonde. He chuckled once more, this time, earning a glare. "You did not." Skylar argued, a small smile playing on her lips as well. "Sure, whatever you say." James shrugged, leaning his head on Skylar's shoulder. The sudden contact suprised the blonde, her muscles tightening once more before loosening in comfort. Hesitantly, Skylar shifted closer to James, their thighs now pressing against eachother.

Without thought, a smile graced James' lips. And at that moment, the popstar realized that he would eventually be forgiven.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

After roughly an hour, the two teens returned to their own apartments. Skylar quietly slid through her apartment door, hoping Lily hadn't woken yet. Her thoughts came true as the brunette sat widely awake at the kitchen counter. happily munching on her bowl of cereal. She looked up from her bowl, green eyes lighting up in curiousity. "Where were you?" she chirped, cocking her head to the side in question. Skylar chuckled as she sat across from Lily, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she began.

"I was just at the pool" Skylar shrugged, averting Lily's gaze. Catching on quickly, Lily raised an eyebrow. "You were with somone. Who?" the brunette pressed, leaning against her elbows on the cold granite. Skylar sighed in defeat, smirking lightly. "It was only James" she shrugged. "_**Only **_James?" Lily smirked.

"Shut up." Skylar grumbled, tossing a stray cereal piece at her friend.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**This was a very fluffy chapter in my opinion. I was super excited to start writing about James and Skylar getting closer! No worries, more to come:)**


	11. A Menu Would Be Great

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just started training a new mini horse and he's been taking up a ton of my time. Once again, so sorry! **

**On with the story!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

James had returned to apartment 2J, a large grin plastered on his features as he swung the door open. Carlos turned from his cartoons playing on the t.v, his mouth full of what James presumed to be cereal. Logan and Kendall looked up from their breakfast, eyebrows raised in question.

"What's with the stupid looking grin?" Kendall asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. "It's nothing," James nonchalantly shook his head, walking towards the couch where Carlos was seated. "If you look like that, it's obviously something." Logan interjected, a smirk forming on his lips. "What happened, and where?" James sighed as he layed down completely on the couch, his feet draping over Carlos' lap. The latino began to protest, opening his mouth to begin.

"I went down to the pool because I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." James began, cutting Carlos off. He glared, hanging his head and beginning towards his cartoons again. Kendall released a brief chuckle at the Latino before returning his attention to the awe-struck Pretty Boy. " ... And Skylar was there. We sat there for a while, just being quiet. Then we started talking, and," he paused, earning a cocked eyebrow from the braniac seated at the counter top.

"And...?" Logan gestured for him to continue with his hands. Rolling his eyes, James sat up, continuing on with his story.

"We just talked about how I used to be when we were kids." James shrugged, as the scene after that filled his thoughts, he smiled once more. "Something happened after that. Spill. Now." Kendall beamed, his dimples showing as he leaned forward like a little kid. James looked around the room, chuckling at his best friends. The three were each leaning forward, eagerness painting their expressions.

"You guys are worse than chicks, and I only leaned my head on her shoulder." James stood up, throwing his hands in the air before entering his bedroom and tightly shutting the door behind him. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos shared knowing glances, each smiling. After a minute, Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"What are we smiling about?".

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~  
><strong>

Skylar sighed, throwing her head back on the couch. For the past twenty minutes, Lily had been 'Lily babbling' about all the things that had occoured since Skylar's departure. " ... Ryan was going to ask you out the next day at school. He was all bummed and said he would wait until he saw you the next day. But, of course, you weren't there. So he asked out Karrisa and she said yes."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend, pursing her lips. "Lily," she began. The brunette raised her eyebrows as to say 'what?' and Skylar sighed "Why would I care what that priss wanted to do?". Lily's expressions faded to somber for a minute, pondering her reply. The brunette pursed her lips, before erupting into a fit of giggles. Skylar joined her in the laughter before beginning to tell Lily about the crazy antics of the boys of Big Time Rush.

By the time Skylar had come to the time they snuck a cow into the Palmwoods, Lily was fully set on meeting Logan and Carlos so she would know all four. Sighing, Skylar once more led Lily towards apartment 2J. As if on cue, the door opened, Logan standing before them clad in his swimming trunks.

The braniac smiled at Skylar, his gaze wandering over to Lily. "Logan, this is Lily Mason. My friend from home. Lily, this is Logan Mitchell." Skylar smiled as the two shook hands, "Logan, where's Carlos?" the blonde asked. "Couch" Logan shrugged, beginning down the hall and towards the elevator. Shrugging, the two friends entered apartment 2J, Lily looking in awe at the swirly slide.

Carlos looked up at the two from the couch, smiling at Skylar. "Skylar, who's your friend?" the Latino jumped up, rushing to the two girls. Skylar giggled, introducing the two to each other. To her suprised delight, much subtle flirting was issued from each of the two.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Logan returned from the pool, Kendall and James by his sides. The six all agreed on going to a local restraunt for lunch.

As the six arrived, a young man greeted the teens, leading them to a table; Kendall beside Lily, then Carlos, Logan, Skylar, and James. Within minutes of their arrival, a teenage waitress bounded towards the table, her firery red hair bouncing with each large step she took. Her eyes wandered across the table, falling on to James. A smirk painted her hot pink lips as she approached.

" Hello, my name is Bailey and I'll be your waitress. How can I help you?" she smiled, leaning on the table. She smiled at James, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "A menu would be great." Lily snapped. Kendall choked in attempt to hide his laughter, Skylar smirking at Lily's care-free attitude. The waitress glared at the brunette, snapping the menus on the table before returning her attention to James. Lily forced a sickly sweet smile to her before flipping the menu open.

Kendall and Carlos' eyes widened at the waitress, the two sharing wide-eyed glances. Lily stared daggers, her teeth clenching. No suprise to the boys, James smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites. Logan placed a comforting hand on Skylar's shoulder, unsure of what the blonde's reaction would be. She simply rolled her eyes in disgust, shifting in her seat to face Logan. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing the waitress and James. Skylar shrugged, offering a small smile to the braniac.

" ... Why don't you start down there with my buddy Kendall instead."

Skylar's head snapped towards James, her jaw dropping. Bailey's eyes widened, taken back by his statement. "Fine." she stomped to Kendall's side, popping out a hip in annoyance. Kendall raised an eyebrow, hesitantly listing off his orders.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**So I had fun writing this chapter because this actually happened to my best friend and I and a group of our friends in a restraunt one time! Once again, sorry it took so long to get this up! **


	12. Pick You Up At Seven

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! Everybody should go and read **_**Remember Me **_**by **_**jchamberz **_**which is absolutely amazing! **

**And I just thought I'd make it noted that my birthday is in exactly 25 days from now! I'll tell you how old I am... someday! **

**On with the story!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

_Confused_.

That could barely sum up how Logan, Kendall, and Carlos felt as they re-played the scene over and over again in their heads. James had evidently turned down a _very _flirtatious waitress who was obviously interested in him. James would normally take her up for that offer within seconds. The three boys explained the incident to Mama Knight, the mother simply raising an eyebrow, smiling, and shrugging before going back to her house work.

That night James knocked on Skylar's apartment door, Lily quickly greeting him with a smile. "Hi, Lily. Is Skylar here?" James asked, slyly looking around the brunette. She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking as she leaned against the doorway.

" ... Why do you want to see her?" James' eyebrows shot up, the brunette's question catching him off guard. Her smirk grew as she cocked an eyebrow in await for his answer. A light shuffle sounded from the living room, catching both of the brunette's attentions. "Lily, what are you doing?". James smiled the moment Skylar stepped into view.

Her ringlets were tousled, obviously from laying on the couch. She wore flannel sleep pants, a large hoodie hanging loosely from her thin body. James's heart wrenched as he clearly remembered all the nights Skylar had stayed at his house.

"James. What are you doing here?" Skylar asked, eyeing Lily before returning her gaze to James. "I just," James began, quickly glancing to Lily and licking his lips. Nodding- aware of what James was attempting to cue her in to- Skylar faced Lily and quickly cocked her head towards the living room. Sighing, Lily retreated to the couch and brought her attention towards the black and white movie playing.

Skylar pulled the door tightly shut, closing her into the hallway with James. "I just wanted to know if you had plans for tomorrow night?" James nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking to meet her gaze. The blonde's eyebrow was raised, a small smile faintly playing on her lips. "Is James Diamond asking me out?". The brunette blushed, facing the carpeted floor with a small grin on his face.

"Because if he is, it's a yes."

James' eyes shot up, meeting Skylar's gentle smirk. "Really?" he mentally rolled his eyes at how pitiful he sounded, but at this moment, it didn't matter. Skylar nodded, a smile replacing her smirk. "I'll pick you up at seven." James smiled, winking at Skylar. "Don't get too cocky, Pretty Boy." He shrugged and grinned before hesitantly kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Sky." James smiled as the blonde blushed, looking to the floor. "Night, James."

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**The Next Day**

For once in their friendship, Lily awoke before Skylar.

This could be the result of the adrenaline that had coursed through Skylar's veins the previous night as James' lips made contact with her skin. The blonde was baffled, yet dissapointed at how he could effect her like. She had always been so strong willed, yet whenever she was with James, all of her will power seemed to evaporate. No matter how much concentration was put into the effort to stay strong, Skylar always ended up caving into him.

"Skylar," Lily sing- songed, throwing open the bedroom door. Skylar lay on her back, arms crossed behind her head. Her eyes were locked on the ceiling, only breaking her stare every now and then to blink. Lily stopped in her tracks, now becoming more solemn in curiousity. "Thinking?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Skylar simply nodded, never breaking her gaze.

Hesitantly sitting down on the foot of the bed, Lily faced Skylar once more. "Do you want to talk about it?". Skylar shook her head 'no', sitting up in her bed and tossing the powder blue sheets off of herself. Shrugging, Lily's bright smile resumed her face as she hopped up off of the bed and bounded out into the kitchen once more.

After taking a quick shower and scrunching her hair to dry in curls, Skylar entered the kitchen fully dressed and prepared for- most of- the days events. Lily sat on the countertop patiently, beaming as Skylar faced her. "Did you make breakfast?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily shook her head, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "I was waiting for you to do it." she looked up, sheepishly smiling at her. Rolling her eyes, Skylar began on their breakfast.

"Lils, I have a quick question." Skylar hesistantly faced the brunette, nervous of what her reaction would be. "Shoot." Lily mumbled, sipping her glass of milk. "Figuratively speaking- of course- what would you say if I told you, that I have a date with someone tonight?". Lily looked up from her milk, raising an eyebrow. "I would ask you, who this person is." Biting her bottom lip, Skylar spun on her heels to face the stove once more.

"If I were to say, James, how would you react?".

_Silence_.

After what seemed to be long, silence-filled, hours, Skylar took a deep breath and faced Lily. Her lips were pursed, a thin strand of hair falling in her face. "I would say- figuratively speaking- that you're an idiot."

"Hm." Skylar pursed her lips as she returned her attention to the sizzling pan on the stove. Silence engulfed the kitchen, ignoring the faint sizzle coming from the bacon.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Morning groginess filled the boys of Big Time Rush as they sat around the breakfast table. Katie watched the boys with a raised eyebrow as they automatically shoveled food into their mouths. "So boys, what do you have planned for the day?" Mama Knight asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Picnic with Jo."

"Asking out a Jennifer."

"Pool."

Eyes expectantly landed on James. In await, Logan nonchalantly took a spoonful of his cereal. "I have a date with Skylar at seven." James smiled. Logan choked on his cereal, his eyes snapping to James. "You're what?". Slowly, James repeated himself, Logan's eyes remaining wide. Carlos and Kendall eyed eachother nervously as Logan and James continued to stare at eachother. Katie looked to Kendall in question, Mama Knight doing the same in curiousity as to what was going on. In a split second, James and Logan both returned to their breakfast as if nothing had been said.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

**I know that this wasn't one of my better chapters, but I kinda had to get the part about James and Skylar going on a date in there so.. yep. **

**Another thing! I have no idea what Skylar and James should do on their date... Any ideas? Person with the best idea will get a sneak preview of the date! **


	13. Date Night

**Hey again! So I had to get this chapter up now because I'm going to post another one **_**on **_**my Birthday! I'm going to tell you how old I am, on my actual birthday so.. until then it doesn't matter! I got a few really good ideas but one **_**really **_**got me excited and I just had to go with it. Because two people suggested it, they got to read it first-hand and I hope they liked it! Those two are ****LittleMissMia123**** and ****Munchkin Jeeves****! Thank you everyone who **_**did **_**give me ideas!  
>And one more thing; <strong>

**To answer your question ****Munchkin Jeeves****, yes there will be more Lily and Carlos! That's actually what the chapter I'm posting on my Birthday will be based on! **

**On with the story, now!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

Skylar slowly stepped infront of the full- body mirror, hesitant of what she might see in the reflection. Her image came into view, shocking her. Ignoring the fact that Lily had grown a strong disliking to James, the brunette was oddly excited to help Skylar prepare for her date with him.

She had pinned back a strand of Skylar's curls, leaving the rest in their ever-present ringlets. A light coating of black mascara and eyeliner was placed around her bright eyes; the dark colors contrasting with the light of her eyes and causing the blue to pop. A thin layer of powder pink lip gloss shined on Skylar's lips. Skylar wore black skinny jeans, black flip flops with her toes painted a soft yellow. Her ocean blue tank top ruffled down the front, the small golden heart of Skylar's neclace barely reaching her chest.

The blonde faintly smiled at her reflection, more than pleased with Lily's careful work. "Lily," Skylar called, sitting at the foot of her bed. Lily entered the bedroom, smiling in approval of her own work.

"How did you do this?" Skylar asked, gesturing towards herself. Chuckling, Lily shrugged, "I don't know, it just," she paused, earning a glare from Skylar " ... It just came to me." Lily finished, smirking at the blonde. "You're a jerk, and I'm going to the kitchen to wait." Skylar stood up, rolling her eyes at Lily's fake- dissapointment-pout as she passed into the kitchen.

Silent, blood churdling minutes passed as the clock ticked on; Minute after Minute. Breaking the silence, a hollow knock filled the apartment. Before Skylar had brought herself to her feet, Lily stood in the open doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hurt her, I'll kill you. Keep that in mind."

Lily warned, her voice ice cold to match her words. James smirked and rolled his eyes, yet slightly threatened by the strength of the brunette. "Lily: Chill." Skylar chuckled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Skylar smiled to James, waving slightly before returning her attention to Lily. "Dinner is in the fridge, just warm it up and you can eat it". The brunette giggled and nodded, waving to the two before running off towards the living room.

James' eyes once again landed on Skylar, this time, remaining. "Are you ready?" Skylar nodded and smiled as she followed James out the door. The two walked through the Palmwoods, sometimes waving at fellow residents. The car ride to their destination was filled with small chatter, ranging from the crazy antics of the other three members of Big Time Rush, to the resent happenings home in Iowa. James asked about Elliot Stark, Skylar's nose immediatly crinkling in disgust. He chuckled, smiling at her hatred.

Skylar moved her gaze from James to the road infront of them. As the convertable continued to move forward, a small patch of metal fencing cought Skylar's attention. Soon, the full picture came into sight. Skylar's eyes widened as a rusty looking merry- go- round became en-larged. Next a rusted see-saw, and finally; A rusted swing set.

"Are we-" Skylar began, facing James as he cut her off, "A park just like the one back home? Yes." Her eyes widened, a faint smile gracing her lips. James parked the car, the engine becoming silent. The two sat in silence, James carefully watching Skylar's face. Her irises shined, her dimples showing with her bright smile. "Are you ready to go?" James' voice was soft as he leaned closer to her. She smiled; her eyes never leaving the forgotten playground.

"Let's go."

James took Skylar's hand carefully, pulling her along with him as he raced towards the swingset. The soft dirt beneath their feet slid and crumbled under their weight as the two long-time friends shoved eachother by the shoulders in attempt to knock the other down, or at least off balance. Both out of breath as they reached the swings began to laugh, smiling at eachother. "You're seriously out of shape," Skylar giggled, smirking as James playfully glared. "And you're still a jerk." James' remark cought the blonde off guard, the shorter teen crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her bottom lip.

The two sat in joking silence for minutes, sneaking laughter filled glances eachother's ways. " ... Will you stop with the adorable pout face?" James pleaded, finally facing Skylar. She cocked an eyebrow, a faint smirk growing on her lips, "You think my pout is adorable?".

Rolling his eyes at her mock-vain-ness, James released an exasperated sigh, "That's all that processed through that thick skull of yours?". Smirking, Skylar nodded and leaped off of the swings. "Pretty much."

He rolled his eyes once more before quickly following Skylar across the playground to where she sat atop of the monkey bars. Slyly making his way up the rusted steps, James plopped down beside Skylar, allowing his feet to dangle in the air. The silence engulfed the two teens, the only sound being the gentle wind rush through the trees above their heads.

Hesitantly, Skylar faced James, an automatic smile finding her lips. He faced the road infront of him, his eyes slightly squinted in concentration. James' lips were pursed and his jaw set. What brought the smile to Skylar's face though- was not only the returning expression from their childhood when James would be deep in thought- but at the way his hair was shaken, some tossed to the opposite side of his head.

Not able to stop herself, Skylar reached out and gently ruffled James' brown locks. She giggled as he faced her, a child-ish grin set on his face. "Your hair was **always **like this when we were kids," Skylar mumbled, faintly smiling. James returned the gesture as Skylar continued on, "I miss it." Her last three words came out in a whisper, eyes softening as she gently fiddled with the strands in her hands. James smiled once more before nodding in agreement.

Once again the silence filled the air, the two locked in eachother's stares. A faint smirk found James' lips as he quickly leaped down from the Monkey Bars and starting in a dead run across the playground.

"Come get me, Sky!"

He called out behind him. Skylar supressed a giggle as she leapt off the Monkey Bars as well, racing after the singer.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

**Sooo, my next update wont be until Thursday- which by the way is my Birthday! I'll tell you how old I am, at the end of the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
